This invention is concerned with the efficient preservation and transportation of food in order to reduce the cost of food and make it more widely available.
Most food consumed today must be preserved in one way or another during its journey from the place where it is grown to the consumer's table. The methods of preservation in greatest demand, freezing and canning, are also the most expensive; consequently, an appropriate point at which to begin reducing the cost of food is by using the most inexpensive method of preservation which will at the same time meet the desired standards for shelf life, appeal to consumers, and other factors.
Furthermore, it is well known that during the processes of harvesting, transporting, storing, selling, and even consuming food, much of it is wasted, for a variety of reasons. If some or all of this wasted food could be "reclaimed" and added to the food supply, the cost of food could be diminished even further.